Innocent until proven in love
by Belisse
Summary: Intrigues, deception, betrayal and finding true love after 2 or 3 tryouts.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Innocent until proven in love**

**Author: Belisse**

**Genre: Parody**

**Pairing: Too many to even mention**

**Spoilers: Everything and nothing.**

**Warnings: This is incredibly random**

**Summary: Intrigues, deception, betrayal and finding true love after 2 or 3 tryouts.**

**A/N: This was used as a Writer's block breaker. Which is basically Stargate Atlantis meets a Latin soap opera. Why? You may ask, well I wanted to do something completely insane and that got mixed with my hate for soap operas that invade all the local TV stations. Again thanks to Mel, for the quick beta!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter I: The beginning**

On a very bright and shiny afternoon, Elizabeth Weir, mistress of all Atlantis, gazed at her reflection as she brushed her hair. She knew she was powerful and beautiful and that all the men wanted to make babies with her. But for the purposes of this story, she's so humble that she doesn't let that kind of thing put her head in the clouds.

Elizabeth gazed at her reflection once more; she was wearing a very short dress that was very low cut at the top, giving a great view of her cleavage to anyone who looked at her. Her make up was perfect, a little overdone but perfect nonetheless.

She smiled at herself, her life was amazing but there was a sadness that she didn't tell anyone about it. Her great love, Simon, had been taken away from her, when he strangely fell off the main stairs and into an incoming wormhole.

That day she had cried, she cried so much that her make up had gotten all smudged. She mourned him; she mourned him for a full month, until she found the other real love of her life.

The sexy and very wicked John Sheppard. He knew her true feelings for him, but destiny had taken a hammer and knocked them in the head. He was already taken by a slut, no I mean by the leader of the Athosian people; Teyla Emmagan.

Elizabeth knew how to play her cards, and knew how to play them well. She had invited Rodney McKay, as well as John and Teyla, to a party that had been prepared in the large mess hall.

Elizabeth walked out of her room and headed towards the mess hall where the party was going to take place. On the way, she met up with Rodney, who was very nervous and smiling a lot at her. But Elizabeth was honest with herself; she only wanted him to make John jealous; to make him remember that one night of fiery passion, when Simon had fallen from the stairs and John had consoled her.

But as she walked into the room, she didn't expect him to be there already, looking so happy with the Athosian leader. Elizabeth felt ready to snap the neck of the little bitch Teyla.

John looked at Elizabeth and stared at her breasts as she walked into the room. He had a naughty smirk across his face. Elizabeth smiled; she knew that John was at hers for the taking. But she casually flirted with every other guy that passed her way until she walked towards John and Teyla. Her plastic smile in place, "John, Teyla, How are you?"

John smiled and allowed Teyla to answer, "We are fine, Elizabeth, thank you for your invitation to the party."

Elizabeth took a moment to undress John with her stare, and she knew he was enjoying it deeply. "Oh it was nothing. I just felt the need to be among friends. Now if you excuse me…"

Elizabeth walked away and kept moving around the room, twice she stopped in front of a mirror to check on her perfect hair and make up. But that is when all her plans for the night went out of the window, when her old lover Stephen Cadwell arrived at the party.

TBC


	2. Old Friends, new friends, a love hexagon

**A/N: I'm so very sorry, because this took so long to update, but I never expected this fic to be liked, so when the time came I couldn't organize my mind properly. But here's some more and with luck there will be more in the next couple of days.**

**Warning: There's bad language from now on. Sorry, but it felt right to express the characters feelings in this very out of character fic. :p**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter II: Old Friends, new friends, a love hexagon.**

Steven Caldwell, the asshole! Elizabeth couldn't believe that he would be so willing to show his face to her ever since…. Well it was something so bad that Elizabeth had erased it from her memory and I can't tell you because she forgot it. But she hated the man, it was almost enough to make them have some angry sex. But Elizabeth knew better, she wanted John Sheppard and Caldwell wished he was Sheppard. Elizabeth didn't know if it was envy or jealousy. Maybe he was envious of his looks or charm; it could be everything about Sheppard. And it was so strong that they have been enemies ever since they met.

Without waiting for another second, Elizabeth walked across the room and stood in front of Caldwell with her arms crossed, just because between you and me, she thought that she was going to look tougher if she stood like that. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Elizabeth is so nice to see you again."

"No it isn't! I want you to leave!" Elizabeth said angrily.

To which in response Caldwell just tsk her. "You should learn some manners, nobody likes a rude hostess. Besides, I was invited."

Elizabeth frowned for a second, "By whom?"

"Hermiod, he's a very close friend of mine. You're not the only one in the Pegasus Galaxy with some connections."

Elizabeth was angry, no scratch that she was plain mad. But before she could think of something to tell Caldwell, he walked away with a malicious smirk on his face. Right then, she decided to keep calm and enjoy the night, and maybe along the way she could make the man pay for what she actually forgot.

-0-0-0-

At first she didn't wanted to come to this party and Teyla knew why. Elizabeth Weir was after her man. This was really funny, because she was with him only to make Elizabeth jealous. At first Teyla really liked John, but with time they grew apart and she was now less interested in him. It wasn't that he was and evil man, or bad in bed _Heaven's NO, he's awesome_, Teyla thought with a bit of amusement. But something wasn't right and there was no way that she could figure it out.

Teyla knew that Elizabeth had come by to greet her only to do some eyefucking with John. She noticed it, but let it pass as a possible excuse to get away from him later. A girl had to keep her options open and Teyla didn't know who might be arriving to the party later.

Teyla let go of John's arm and walked over the refreshment table, when she saw Elizabeth and Caldwell arguing. Teyla knew that she was furious, and then it sparked on her mind, that maybe Elizabeth was hiding something. And she needed to find out what was it.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Elizabeth had moved along the room, trying to look natural. But she was about to break, the fabulous evening that she had planned was now ruined by Caldwell. If she could only remember the reason she hated him so much. She had checked her hair and makeup on a nearby mirror and then headed to the main table.

There she started sipping a bit of wine, as she got distracted, thinking of how unfortunate she was. And then someone sat beside her; it was John. She just melted, if it weren't for the fact that they were on a room full of people Elizabeth would have torn all his clothes off and had hot wild sex with him right there.

He smiled at her and said. "You look beautiful tonight."

Elizabeth tried to hide her lust for the man and replied coldly, "You're accompanied tonight."

John gave her a cocky smile. "So are you."

"Oh John don't play games with me."

"Do you remember the first time we did it?"

"Of course I do." Elizabeth said with a wicked smile on her face. "I still love that closet."

John gave her a wide smile and stared at her for a moment. Then he stood up and extended his hand to her, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

Elizabeth gave him a smirk, "I would love to."

Then she stood up and as subtle as possible, they left the room.

-0-0-0-0-

Rodney was a bit annoyed, he had come into the party with Elizabeth but he had been basically alone all night. That's why he's sulking on a corner with a beer in hand.

A million situations formed in his mind that could explain why Elizabeth is not there with him. She was last seen talking with John and Rodney could bet his life that they were together right now. Then he sulked some more and drank his beer.

He was tired, tired of just being a second option. He wanted to find someone to be with but it was getting difficult in the city. He often thought that his higher intellect scared all the hot chicks away. That's why he's alone all the time.

He was once again lost in his thoughts when Laura Cadman sat beside him. She was wearing a miniskirt and a strapless top. "Hello Rodney."

Rodney waved his hand heartlessly. Cadman started looking around, "Have you seen Carson?"

"No, I don't think he's here."

"Well I just wait for him with you, do you mind?"

"No." Rodney said.

Actually it did mind, but he ignored it anyways. He was tired of being alone, and as he mused about his loneliness and his desire to get a hot girlfriend his eyes fell on Cadman. Because she was the only living soul near him. And then he though _Cadman's a chick and she's kind of blonde… maybe. No! I can't do that to Carson… but she's looking really hot tonight. No! Carson is my friend!_ And that went on for a while, until Rodney finished his beer and turned to Cadman, "I like what you're wearing."

-0-0-0-0-0-

He had been invited to the party and he decided that he was going to make an entrance. This night was meant to be his and everyone will talk about it afterwards. He didn't care about his money, or his body or his handsome appearance. He had come to this party for one reason only, to win the heart of Teyla Emmagan.

TBC…

**A/N: So, who is this mystery guest? Will Rodney betray Carson? Will we ever find out what did Caldwell did to Elizabeth? Would John and Elizabeth give into their passion? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Innocent until proven in love! **

**LOL just let me know if you want me to continue. And be conscious that if I do, this will be a wild ride. And a bit strange.**


	3. Complications and betrayals

**A/N: I'm still on the never ending search for a plot in this soap parody. But I think I'm getting a pretty good idea of where I want to go with it. Ideas are welcomed as in what are the things you most hate, love or find strange about soaps; American or Latin. I just hope you all like this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Complications and betrayals.**

After escaping the boring party, John and Elizabeth walked through the halls of the city, trying their best to keep their hands off each other. John placed his hands on his pockets and looked at Elizabeth. "Are you really going out with Rodney?"

Yes, the jealousy was starting deep within him and she was glad it happened. That way, he can know how she felt when he went away with Teyla. Elizabeth gave him a smile and replied, "Of course not. We're just friends."

But she knew better. Elizabeth was aware that John's only intentions were to be with her, and she could see it in his eyes. That reminded her that he was having the same look on his face that he had on their first night of passion so many months ago. His eyes screamed lust and his body wanted sex, but he would have to wait a bit longer for that.

Elizabeth wasn't a fool; she knew that the evening will lead to that, no matter what. But first she needed to tease him. "I believe you're the only one who is truly with someone else."

John flinched, but he tried to hide it. "Ah… that. I knew you were going to bring it up."

Of course she wanted to bring it up; he picked someone else to be with. She felt horrible when she found out he had replaced her quickly. That day, she damned the moment the fell into lustful passion. Because since that day she hasn't been able to forget he was awesome in bed. But she decided to remain quiet and calm for the time being and allow him to continue.

"You should know Elizabeth that I still think of you."

"You do?" Elizabeth asked with a smirk on her face.

"All the time, I somehow knew that the thing between me and Teyla was never meant to work. But you went on a lover's rampage and I needed someone to help me forget you."

Elizabeth frowned, how dare he! He was blaming her, and he had the nerve to justify the slutty replacement. Always thinking of herself as a lady, Elizabeth remained calm. "And why are you here now?"

Suddenly John stopped and stood right in front of Elizabeth, and then he grabbed her by the shoulders, "Can't you see that I'm still madly in love with you?"

Yeah… sure, like she's going to believe that after all the suffering. "Funny way to show it…" She said while rising an eyebrow and shrugging him off. Then resumed her walk, John followed Elizabeth and grabbed her by the arm, making her turn around to see him in the face. Her hair moved flawlessly and she gave him a look of utter hate. John glared too and held Elizabeth by the arms pulling her close to him, "Do you really want me to show you?"

John kissed her and she kissed him back. Damn! I guess she was weaker than I though. But well… the kiss was filled with fury and hunger. But let's be real that's how they both like it; rough.

John pushed Elizabeth against a wall and started to get his way with her. She didn't behave like the purest of women either. Elizabeth quickly smiled as she had him exactly where she wanted… at her feet. Her hands were all over him and they were to the point where their clothes were in danger.

Slowly they moved towards the closest room, her room. And Elizabeth was glad because she was going to give him the night of is life. Half way there, both were missing some kind of item. But thankfully the room was very close.

Then they stumbled into her room and there I will stop because you don't want to know what went on there. All I'm going to say is that it involved whipped cream, whips, handcuffs and lots of leather. I'm still recovering from the trauma, so I refuse to remember.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile back in the party room, our mystery guest is at the door, looking around with an air that reflected as if he was bored by it. But he was really searching for Teyla Emmagan. He was nervous, even if he didn't want to admit it. Is been a while since they saw each other, but this time he was determined to make her his.

He was tired of the intrigues and gossip from everyone. He didn't care for protocols or social events. At this point he just wanted to see Teyla.

They had met each other a long time ago, while they both got interested on self defense fighting. From that point on there were sparks between them, but they never did anything about them. They were just too chicken to admit they cared for each other and just like two fools left a great opportunity hanging.

He passed a hand through his hair and spotted Teyla across the room. She was looking just like the last time he saw her seven years ago. Before he had to run away.

She was wearing a tight halter top and denim ultra mini skirt. She was walking by the drinks table when her eyes fell on him; Ronon.

Their stares were locked for a moment, he was smiling at her. She dropped her glass and ran towards him, giving him a big hug.

Ronon smiled and returned the hug, he was feeling her body against his own and the thought of having her under him was beginning to look tempting. But he shook off all impure thoughts for later and stared at her face.

But before any of them could say anything, someone stood behind Ronon.

"I never thought you had the courage to show your face again."

Ronon let go of Teyla and turned around. He was not pleased when he confirmed the owner of the voice, "Hello Caldwell."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dr. Carson Beckett was heading towards the city party after a long day in the infirmary. Tumors, burns, gunshot wounds, nail scratches and botox injections were the main points of the day. Always someone needed him, always someone had some sort of injury or unwanted wrinkle.

He was so tired that he cursed the day he decided to become a doctor. At least he was thankful that he had found a good girl to share his nights with. Someone to keep him warm on cold nights and have some occasional sex.

He liked her very much, and at least he though she liked him back.

He passed by a hallway entrance and noticed Elizabeth and John making out against a wall. He was happy for them, because they looked good together. And everyone knew that they had the hots for each other ever since they met back in Antarctica.

Carson walked into the party and ran into Zelenka, who was giving people shot glasses and filling them up with a weird pink liquid. Carson gave him a weird look and Zelenka just said, "Drink it, I made it."

Carson smirked and swallowed the glass contents in one swing. Zelenka kept walking now giving some shots to Lorne and that Canadian technician, whom Carson has never been able to remember his name. Then he looked toward another set of doors and saw Ronon hugging Teyla.

In that moment, he knew that this night was going to get interesting as he saw Caldwell interrupting their intimate moment.

But the next thing that Carson saw left him with a life long scar. Never in his life would he have believed that something like this was going to happen. In a corner, filled with shadows, Rodney and Cadman were making out like beasts in heat.

Carson gasped, Laura tuned and Rodney had a deer in the headlights look.

Carson turned around and walked away, while Laura detangled herself from Rodney and went after him. "Carson!"

-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: Why did Ronon have to leave 7 years ago? Why is Caldwell so nasty with everyone? Will Carson ever forgive Laura or Rodney? Find out on the next chapter of Innocent until proven in love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

"Ronon, what a distasteful surprise," Caldwell said with a sneer on his face. But let's face it; he just wanted to annoy Ronon.

In turn, Ronon stood up straight and raised an eyebrow while he replied, "nice to see you too Caldwell…"

Teyla remembered all that Caldwell did to poor Ronon, and he had the nerve to speak to him? "How dare you?" Teyla said in anger.

Caldwell eyed the couple; amused at their outburst. "Don't make talk Miss Emmagan… or should I say, Mrs. Sheppard."

Teyla recoiled and lowered her head while Ronon stared at her. Yes, she forgot that he didn't know about John. And she wasn't thinking in telling him about it, at least in a few hours. There was no point of ruining the moment so soon, and now it was ruined anyways because Caldwell was an asshole.

Caldwell took advantage on the silence that fell to poke on, "Oh Ronon… you didn't know? Well, yes while you were far away, your lovely lady got married to someone else."

Ronon growled, "It was because of you that I had to leave!"

"Oh yes, that certainly slipped my mind. Now tell me, how does it feel to be the prey?"

Ronon had enough, and certainly so did I. He closed his fist and swung a punch at Caldwell. The Colonel was taken by surprise and landed on his butt. This looked quite funny from far away. But to Caldwell, it wasn't funny, to be hit on the face by someone so low like a Runner.

But many in the room cheered as they saw him on the floor. It was known that nobody liked him, and things like that happening in a room full of dangerously drunken people… well you know what can ensue.

There was no way in hell Caldwell was going to allow this to go unsettled. But as he stood up to retaliate, the person he least expected walked through the door.

Ronon turned to see who had made Caldwell look so pale.

Wraith Steve was at the door. He was alone and smiling, who knows who invited him to this party. Or how was he allowed to get into the city. But one thing Ronon did know was that it was going to be an interesting night.

-0-0-0-0-

Cadman couldn't believe how stupid she was. She couldn't even believe how Rodney had seduced her, everything happened so fast. But hurting Carson was not on her plans, neither was making out with Rodney, but she had to deal with it now. That made her wonder how the hell Rodney was able to convince here. I'm equally curious as well, I mean… Cadman being seduced by Rodney…. I don't think so.

When she finally realized that she wasn't going to find Carson, Cadman felt so sad, that she didn't want to party anymore. So then she decided to go to her room and cry her eyes out. Not literally, but close enough.

-0-0-0-0-0-

After some time inside Elizabeth's room, they had finally decided to stop their fabulously freaky love making and mingle with the people at the party. John was more than happy with this suggestion, not because he didn't want to be with Elizabeth. But she had decided this time to literally spank him. He was so sore that it would be a miracle if he's capable of sitting down the rest of the night.

As they made their way towards the main hall, John knew that something was wrong. The party seemed to have intensified tenfold. As he walked in, he saw something that will forever leave me scarred. I mean, imagine a very drunk Wraith Steve dancing and singing "We will Rock you!" on a Karaoke machine.

Dear lord! My eyes!

Well, anyways… there were some female scientists cheering him on. And on the back of the room stood Major Lorne, Dr. Zelenka, the Gate technician and Dr. Heighmeyer; all dancing as if they were on a stripping competition.

John looked at Elizabeth; his face was filled with confusion. Just to add to his bewilderment Elizabeth gave him a malicious smirk; and walked towards the group to enjoy the strip show.

So, John decided to walk around the room. Seeing who else had arrived at the party, he noticed that Teyla was way on the back with someone. Teyla was his girl after all, and as he decided to forget his recent freak session with his mistress…. I mean Elizabeth. John walked towards the back of the room, just to see Teyla hugging… Ronon Dex!

"Teyla!" John shouted with indignation.

Teyla let go of Ronon so quick, that she seemed to jump 4 feet away from him. She looked at John, and smiled nervously, "John… uhmmm… this is…"

John crossed his arms and cut her off, "I know, Ronon Dex; your long lost ex."

Ronon stood up defiantly and stared at John. And they both stared at each other, just to make sure who was manlier and rough. But they were really showing off, they just wanted to look good in front of Teyla. Who was in turn staring at them, trying to make up her mind as to which she'll call "My hero!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Now sporting a very black eye, Stephen Caldwell was inside a bathroom trying to compose himself. Then he took out a gun, looked at it, then looked at his reflection in the mirror and said, "They will all pay!"

TBC….

**A/N: Ok… maybe this is not so soapy… but I'm getting there. I'm having way too much fun in the wacky situations. Anyways, I swear that this will get a plot… eventually. But let's face it, which soap has an ultra strong plot? I haven't found one yet.**


End file.
